The racemic and natural forms of a number of pavinan and isopavinan alkaloids were prepared in several steps from 4-methoxy-N-acyl-N-norreticulines which in turn, are easily obtained by DDQ oxidation of the corresponding N-acyl-N-norreticulines in methanol. Treatment of ion-N-formyl-N-northalidine and N-formyl-N-norbisnorargemonine with hydrazine afforded the corresponding N-nor bases which were O-demethylated to the tetrols. Pharmacological investigation of a number of compounds prepared in this study is in progress.